You're Not Alone
by austinallyforever
Summary: Austin and Ally have been best friends, since like ever, and he was always her knight in shining armor. / Songfic to "You're Not Alone" by Big Time Rush \ PLEASE GIVE IT A SHOT, I worked really hard on this!


**You're Not Alone**

**Author's Note: I don't own "You're Not Alone" by Big Time Rush, or Austin & Ally, hope you like this!**

* * *

_I bet you didn't notice  
__The first time your heart was broken  
__You called me up and we talked til the morning_

**1/4/12 **

Ally Dawson happily went over to her best friend in the world, and he wrapped his arms around her without a second thought, abandoning his popular, guy friend - Sam. Austin Moon kissed the top of her head as he hugged her; when they released from their hug, flung his arm around her shoulders and walked her to her locker.

When they arrived at her grey-coloured locker, he opened it for her, already knowing her combination, and opened the door. He smiled at the picture in the frame of her locker. It was of them in kindergarten, they were in the sandpit together, Austin was helping her build a sandcastle. It was her favourite picture, whilst in Austin's frame held a picture of them last year on the piano together, her kissing his cheek.

She put her books inside the locker as slung her bag over her shoulder, and they stalked out of school, they both reached for their phones from their pockets to check the time as they made their way to Austin's red car. Ally had helped him pick it out, he wasn't uh... "the best" at making decisions, let's say that.

He drove her to her mom's house, about twenty minutes from his house, she usually lived with her dad, above Sonic Boom, about two minutes from his house but it was Thursday, and it was her mom's weekend with her - which happens every two months. Weird, right?

Later that night, 4:30AM, to be precise on a school night, and Austin was asleep in his bed. Sprawled out across his sheets, his phone began to ring. He cursed under his breath, noticing the time of the morning, but soon relaxed when he saw _"Ally-Cat;)"_ written on the screen.

"Hello?"

"He-uh, hey. Uhm-I n-nee-ed y-you t-t-to t-talk to me." Ally struggled to get out, but failed miserably.

"Alls, what's happened? Are you okay?" He said, now wide-awake and alert for his best friend.

"Da-Dal-Dalla-Dallas."

"What did he do now?" Austin snapped, he never liked Dallas because most of the time he took away Ally and he never treated Ally like a princess - like she should be - that, and the fact that he would yell at her every two weeks, badly. But, she never called him like this, like that, she would simply just tell him when she saw him next. She never called him, broken-hearted.

"H-h-he bro-oke u-up with m-me." She muffled into the speaker, now sobbing, Austin could almost see her upset face, whenever he saw her cry - it made him feel like a drunk guy just ran over his puppy, with a truck, which was towing three hundred cars. Yeah, that bad.

"At 4:30 in the morning?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay, where are you?" He asked her, now sitting up and putting on a pair of sneakers.

"The park. W-why?" She said, not sobbing as loudly, but was still crying. He could hear the phone line crack.

"I'm on my way, stay on the phone, I'm just grabbing my jacket, and I'll meet you there, and we'll come back here, and we'll talk about it, okay?" She muffled a 'yes' into the speaker as Austin snuck out of his window and ran to the park, where he found her sat alone on a park bench.

"Austin!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around him, her tears falling onto his leather jacket as he tightly held her, her head in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay, I'm here. And first thing tomorrow - I'm gonna kick his ass. No one hurts my Ally and gets away with it."

"No, no, you don't need to do that. I, I just need you."

They spent the night on Austin's sofa bed, laughing at stupid memories and Dallas' idiotic, sad life.

_Like the way best friends should._

_And the time that you were stranded_  
_I was there before you landed_  
_He was a no show, I made sure you got home_

**21/2/12 **

_'I'm at the airport, Dallas couldn't make it. Can you come pick me up?x'_ She texted him, from the airport, finally having one bar.

_'You told me that you weren't home 'til next week. Why are you so early?x'_ He replied, now leaning against a few lockers, with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

_'My dad called 6 hours ago & told me to get an earlier flight because he needed more help at the music store. So, pwweeaase, cause you wuve me so much... xxxxxx'_

_'Okay, when do you land?x'_

_'15 minutes x'_

_'Okay see you then x'_

Within five minutes, Austin had ditched school, and got to Gate B to wait for her. When she saw him, she ran to him and he spun her in circles as he hadn't seen her in a whole month. She kissed his cheeks as she was in the air, and when she returned to the ground...

"Seriously, you are so much better than Dallas, you were here even before I landed!"

Austin drove her home, and made sure she slept good that night, with jet lag and everything.

_Like the way a best friend should._

_I've been right there_  
_For every minute_  
_This time, it's no different_  
_Whatever happens you should know whoa_

**29/11/08 **

It was her thirteenth birthday, and it was a Saturday, she only wanted him there. She didn't want Trish there, or Dez, or her mom, or anyone. She just wanted a night with her best friend, they ordered a pizza and rented out a movie and just laid on the couch watching the movie.

After it had finished, they started to watch old Disney movies, sipped cocoa and got out a fluffy blanket and laid under it on the sofa bed. When she fell asleep, her head was on his chest, and her arm was wrapped around his torso. He got the remote and silently turned off the television.

He kissed her forehead, and that was the moment he realised he maybe-sorta-kinda-liked-her-in-a-more-that-best-friends-way, it was how her soft, brunette naturally slightly-curly hair fell into her eyes as her chocolate brown eyes were closed, and all he could see was the small crack which was always slightly open when she was dreaming. It was how she had her arm wrapped around him like he was her teddy bear, and finally, it was how he smiled when he realised his "feelings".

He fell asleep, still holding her tight, happy as ever.

_Like best friends were supposed to on one's birthday._

**08/01/99 **

"Bye-bye Mommy. I see you later." Austin told him mom, as he reached the gates of his brand-new kindergarten.

"Yes, sweetie, I'll see you at twelve o' clock. Love you." She bent down to his level and kissed his cheek.

"You know what to do if-"

"Go to a teacher. Love you too, bye!" He ran off into the classroom, and sat down on the carpet, like all the other children were and sat down next to a boy with carrot-coloured hair.

Meanwhile, Ally and her mom were saying goodbye at the gate too.

"Mommy, come on, I'm going be late!" Ally moaned, pulling her mother away from her friend, Mimi, another parent that she used to go to college with.

"Okay, honey, I'll see you at twelve o' clock, love you."

"Love you too, Mommy, I'm nerbos." She tried to say a new word she heard her dad say the previous day, but there was no denying the feeling that she was anxious.

"Nervous, honey," Penny corrected, lowering down to her daughter's level, "Don't worry, you know what I did on my first day of pre-school? I sat next to a girl called Maria, and we became best friends until high school. Sit next to someone and be nice to them, and then make friends with them. Don't be afraid, sweetheart. I love you. See you later."

Penny led her inside and waved to her as she entered the classroom, looking scared, Penny left and wandered down the road to find Mimi again.

Ally saw all the children were sat on the purple carpet, the teacher was reading them "Three Little Pigs" from a story-book, she saw two boys at the edge of the carpet. They stood out to her, probably because one of them had orange hair, while the other had a very bright shade of blonde, almost yellow or white in the sunlight. She sat down next to the blonde boy and whispered an hello as the teacher finished the book.

The boy waved to her, and smiled, as the teacher told them to go and colour something in over "there", meaning the colouring tables. Ally ran off to the table and grabbed a sheet of the colouring pages, it was a mouse laid on the moon. The blonde boy came and sat next to her, she greeted him with a nice smile.

"Hi, I'm Ally."

"I'm Austin. I like your shirt." She looked down at her shirt, and saw that she was wearing a yellow shirt with black music notes spaced out onto the shirt for decoration.

"Thanks, I like your shoes." He looked down at his red and blue sneakers, his new ones that his mom bought for him.

"Do you mind if I colour wid you?" He tried to pronounce the word 'with' but it came out as 'wid' instead.

"No. Have a mouse." She gave him a picture of the mouse to colour in and he laughed as he grabbed a yellow pencil-crayon and scribbled all over the page, out of the lines. Ally smiled as she looked at the childish grin on his face as he coloured, she got a red crayon and began to colour in the bowtie on the sleeping mouse.

Then, a blonde girl came up to Ally and took her red crayon.

"I'm using that one." She told the bully, trying to get the crayon back, but the girl just laughed.

"She said that's her crayon." Austin repeated, in a more strong tone, the girl gave Ally her crayon back and ran off in a huff.

"Thanks." Ally thanked him for standing up for her.

_Just like best friends should._

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
_Look over your shoulder_  
_You don't have to wander_

**05/06/12 **

Austin and Ally sat down next to each other in science class, and Austin kissed her temple as she drew a love heart in her precious book. A girl looked back at them, it was Trish, and smiled at them as she flicked Dez in the ear.

"Austin, um, can I um, tell you something?"

"You should know by now that you can tell me anything."

"Yesterday, um, I sorta-kind-of fell down a flight of stairs." She muttered, she was embaressed, sure, but it was the sort of thing he would make her feel better with herself about.

"Oh my God, Alls, are you okay?" He began to pick up her limbs and inspect them for any injuries, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" She chuckled as she got her arms back from him.

"How'd you fall down a flight of stairs?"

"Oh, I saw Dallas and some other girl and I wanted to go pass them without being noticed, and you know how clumsy I am, so I decided to sneak up the stairs instead, but I fell down them."

"Hahaahhahha!" He burst out laughing as he leant down on the table - to his side- so he was over Ally.

She knew she could tell him anything, and he's alwas be happy about it, and the good thing was that she didn't have to look far, because he was always right there next to her.

_Just like best friends should._

_Cause you know, you know, you know_  
_You're not alone, girl_  
_I'll be there to hold you_  
_I'll stay til it's over_  
_And you know, you know, you know_  
_That you're not alone (You, you, you)_  
_That you're not alone (You, you, you)_  
_(You're not alone)_

**05/12/09 **

Her parents had sat her down just three minutes ago and told her that they were getting a divorce, they argued in front of her, they never did that, and she's already in Austin's house, on is sofa bed, under a blanket, and in Austin's arms.

"It's okay, it'll all work out. Shh, it's okay..." Ally sobbed, and cried, and weeped.

Austin stayed with her until she ran out of tears, every second that they was a "family meeting", meaning which parent Ally would be with and when. Her dad got pretty much every day with her, but her mom got her one weekend every two months but what-you-gonna-do?, he was in the next room. Whenever someone said something about it, ever, he was righ there with her. He stayed with her until it was over. He would be there to hold her tight.

_Just like a best friend should._

_All the days that you were stressed out_  
_Feeling like pulling your hair out_  
_They were all missing but I was here listening (Now)_

**08/09/12 **

Ally was having a bad day, no-one's fault exactly, well it was Dallas' fault, but no-one had to know that. Except Austin. She felt like she wanted to rip off all her hair out of her head, then Austin sat down next to her, ready to listen for her.

She was all alone, no-one was with her, not Trish, not Dez not anyone. Everyone was missing.

"Hey Alls, what's wrong?"

"Dallas."

"What did he do?"

"I was walking home last night, 'cause you had basketball and they wouldn't let me watch, so I walked home and then Dallas and his mate started talking really loudly behind me, saying I was a slut and sleeping with three guys while I was dating him." She explained.

"Don't listen to them, you are anything but a slut, trust me. Your the most sincere, amazing person I know, you're beautiful inside and out. And that's why you're my best friend." He told her, she hugged him tightly.

"Aw, thanks Austin." She awed into his neck.

_Just like best friends should._

_You gotta believe in me_  
_Even if you can't see me there (Can't see me there)_  
_I'll catch you when you fall (O-oh!)_

**10/11/12 **

That was the day Austin and Ally had heard awful rumors about each other, obviously they didn't believe them, but they still heard them.

_"AUSTIN MOON DID BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH..."_

_"ALLY DAWSON HAD BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH..."_

All they knew is that Austin didn't do that, and Ally had never done that either.

Austin hadn't seen Ally all day as she had been doing exams all day, and that night, he called her and told her he needed to tell her something, something very important, so she agreed and told him to be at her house in five.

As promised, he knocked on the door and Ally answered it in her white onesie, she had her fluffy hood up, and it had those cute little bear ears on.

"Oh hey." Ally greeted and let him in.

Austin had gone over there to tell her how he's been feeling for the last four years, but Ally asked him what the rumors were as she had been asked about them on her way home.

_Just like best friends should try to do._

**06/09/01 **

It was Ally and Austin's first day of regular primary school, and they were starting to be best friends. She had been asking him questions, trying to figure out if he was trust worthy enough to be told her secrets, until finally he understood.

"Ally, you know that we're bestest of the best friends, right?" Ally nodded cheerfully.

"Then I'm obviously 'worthy enough' to know your secrets. You've got to believe in me, because I will bet you any money that when we're sixteen, we'll still be best friends. I will catch you if you fall, help you if you get lost, and I will always be your best friend. I promise."

_Just like best friends should promise._

_Cause I've been right there (right there)_  
_For every minute_  
_This time, it's no different_  
_Whatever happens you should know whoa_

**02/04/12 **

This was the day that Austin protected Ally from her heartbreak, her first heartbreak, he had promised her he would catch her if she fell, help her if she got lost, and to always be her protector, and that was a promise he kept.

He held her all day, and they watched Disney movies, and they both laughed at old photos, and how stupid their exes were... yeah... that's how cool they were. :)

_Just like best friends should._

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
_Look over your shoulder_  
_You don't have to wander_  
_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_  
_I'll be there to hold you_  
_I'll stay til it's over_  
_And you know, you know, yo_

**27/10/12 **

But, whatever she yelled at him for, no matter how many times they had those little fights over nothing she would always be his best friend, and he would always be her best friend.

She would never, _ever_ be alone, she had him by her side all the time, he would ditch his popular friends in a heartbeat just to spend two minutes with her.

_Just like a best friend should._

_I'll be here for you no matter what_  
_Comes around the corner_  
_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh (Yeah!)_  
_As long as I am breathing_  
_You won't have to worry no more_

**15/04/11 **

That was the day of Austin and Brooke, Austin's girlfriend's, two month anniversary, Austin didn't really give it a second thought but Brooke did. Ally didn't really like Brooke, but then again, that was probably because she took Austin from her when she needed him.

She was just jealous that she had him. Why? She had no idea.

But, when Austin and Brooke were supposed to be on a date, Austin went to Ally's house and apologized, realizing her pain of not being around him anymore.

They hugged as usual, and when Austin showed up late to their date, they broke up. End of their love story. But the main thing was, their relationship ended because Austin had to make things better with his best friend.

Austin and Ally's girlfriends and boyfriends just ahd to put up with the fact that each other were more important than any relationship they'd ever have.

_Just like the best friends they were._

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
_Look over your shoulder_  
_You don't have to wonder (Don't have to wonder)_  
_Cause you know, you know_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
_Look over your shoulder_  
_You don't have to wonder_  
_Cause you know, you know, you know_

**3:00PM•12/11/12 **

Austin and Ally were in one of those "Awkward Fights" where one of them would be heart broken because they saw the other making out with someone else.

So, when Austin came home at 10:30PM, he was surprised to see he had a voicemail from Ally.

_"Hey Austin, I um, I'm really, really sorry about everything. I wanted to get my mind off of what happened with us last week and I just let him kiss me in the hall. I'm really, really sorry. And, by the way, remember when Dallas broke up with me last year, and I was heart broken and then you said if anyone broke my heart ever again to call you and you'd be my knight in shining armor and you'd come and save me again? Well, I kind of broke my own heart, I just need you one last time. Just one more, then I'll stay out of your life. Oh, and Austin, I think I maybe, kind-of-like maybe l-"_

Then the recording stopped, Austin had taken off his jacket as he listened, but he threw his phone in the corner and opened the door and ran out, in search of Ally.

_Like a best friend should..._

_You're not alone, girl_  
_I'll be there to hold you_  
_I'll stay til it's over_  
_And you know, you know, you know_  
_That you're not alone_  
_That you're not alone_  
_That you're not alone_  
_That you're not alone_

**10:33PM•12/11/12 **

Austin ran through the pouring rain, and when he saw her, walking down the street, without a jacket, in jeans and t-shirt in the pouring rain, he ran like he was being chased by some sort of killing machine.

He ran to her, and stood in her way, Ally saw him and her face lit up immediately.

"Austin!" She squealed

"You think you maybe, kind-of-like maybe l- what?" He repeated her sentence, and asked her what the end of her sentence was.

"I think I maybe, kind-of-lik-"

"I love you!" He interrupted her.

"I think I maybe, kind-of-like love you." She finished, but then realised what he said.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly, not roughly, like if he did then he would break her and she would disappear in his arms. Their eyes fluttered closed, and only reopened once their kiss had finished.

_As best fri- no a couple should._

_I bet you didn't notice  
The first time your heart was broken  
You called me up and we talked 'til the morning..._

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
